Broken Wings
by Mickerayla
Summary: While playing a game of basketball, Walter notices a scar on Ryan's arm. The simple inquiry brings on a horror story Ryan would just like to forget. Mentions of A Wolfe In Sheep's Clothing. ONESHOT


**Title: **Broken Wings

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** While playing a game of basketball, Walter notices a scar on Ryan's arm. The simple inquiry brings on a horror story Ryan would just like to forget. Mentions of A Wolfe In Sheep's Clothing.

**Disclaimer: **Ha! Ha ha! I wish.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is my first CSI: Miami fic. I'm sorry if Walter and Ryan aren't completely in character, but I tried my hardest. Reviews are love, constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are like the fruit flies that invaded our house a while ago: annoying. Enjoy! :D And before I forget: Why in the world isn't Walter listed as a character?

* * *

"Oh, come on, Wolfe! You've gotta jump higher than that!"

"Walter, this is as high as I _can_ jump!"

"Now I know why you suck so much!"

Ryan laughed at his friend's playful banter and watched as Walter successfully dunked the basketball into the hoop again. The larger man grabbed the ball before strutting over to Ryan. Ryan grinned before repeating the dance in a mocking manner. Walter laughed.

"So, you coming over to watch the game tomorrow?" Ryan asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Walter replied. He watched as Ryan scratched an itch on his right bicep, and noticed a light scar. "Where'd you get that?" he asked, pointing at it lazily.

Ryan followed the finger. "What, my arm? You know, Walter, when a baby is born, they usually have two arms, two legs, a head…"

"Oh, shut up!" Walter laughed, throwing a playful punch at Ryan, who easily dodged it. "I meant that scar on your arm. I've never noticed it before."

Ryan's expression dropped slightly before it was put back in place. "Oh, that. I had, uh, forgotten I had that," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, man. You don't have to tell me, it's cool," Walter said, noticing the sudden change of mood.

"No, it's fine," Ryan replied, licking his lips. "I used to have a gambling addiction, which eventually got me fired. I was reinstated after I got help for it. One of my gambling sponsors was a man named Mark Gantry.

"A couple years ago, we had a case which involved the Russian Mob; we arrested a couple of their members including a big player in the mob. One of these cases involved Mark, and in the end, I decided to take over his debt while him and his son, Billy, went into Witness Protection."

"Yeah, I heard about that case," Walter murmured, nodding his head.

Ryan forced out a laugh. "Yeah, well the Russians didn't like that too much. While I was going to question this photographer, I was forced to pull over because of a flat tire." Ryan paused for a minute, giving himself a sad smile. "I was so stupid."

"What?" Walter asked, concerned. "What happened?"

Ryan forced out another laugh, turning away from his friend and looked into the distance. "As I was checking the tire out, someone came up behind me and hit me over the head with something. The next thing I knew, I woke up in an abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair. For the next twelve hours, a member of the Mob tortured me, trying to get me to fix a case for them."

"What'd you do?"

"At first I refused, but then things took a turn for the worse. Somehow, they found Billy Gantry, and he was using him as incentive." Ryan turned to Walter, pain and regret filled his eyes. "You have to understand, Walter. I had no choice! They would have killed him if I didn't cooperate, and even when I did, they almost killed him! If Horatio hadn't cornered me about it, Billy would be dead, and it would have been all my fault. God, if only I wasn't so damn weak!" he shouted, walking over to the basket ball hoop. With a cry of frustration, he whirled around and punched the pole. Ryan let out a strangled cry of pain, snatching his hand back.

Walter was at a loss of words. He walked over to Ryan, setting a giant hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, man. No one could have blamed you for what happened."

Ryan shook his head, and Walter wrapped his arm around Ryan's shoulders, leading him away from the court.

That night, Walter did a little digging on his own, and when he discovered the extent of his injuries, he sat back. He was pale and shaking, and he later threw up the contents of his stomach when he saw the images.

Walter never told anyone about what had happened between the two that night, but he couldn't help but feel like he had helped Ryan a little, and this strengthened his respect and admiration for the man. The next day, Ryan didn't mention the encounter to Walter, but there was the mutual acknowledgement of a friendship strengthened.


End file.
